<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Visit by Sxdduh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358145">Unexpected Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxdduh/pseuds/Sxdduh'>Sxdduh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Big Brother Technoblade, Death, Dream Smp, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, No Romance, SBI Family Dynamic, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxdduh/pseuds/Sxdduh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dream?!”<br/>Dream stood in the corner of Tommy’s room, staring at him.<br/>“Dream it’s been so long since I’ve seen you I—“ he hesitated “what are doing here…”<br/>“I came to get you.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You’re gonna come with me and everything’s going to be okay” he promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold atmosphere of the cave-like basement usually woke Tommy up in the mornings, today being no different. He woke up shivering, reaching to pull the blankets over him. When he cuddled into the new warmth he slowly opened his eyes, immediately sitting up in a panic. </p><p>“Dream?!”</p><p>Dream stood in the corner of Tommy’s room, staring at him.</p><p>“Dream it’s been so long since I’ve seen you I—“ he hesitated “what are doing here…”</p><p>“I came to get you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re gonna come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down, a concerned look in his eyes “I...” He continued to stare at the ground, clearly deep in thought. Once he processed his emotions he looked up at Dream.</p><p>“I’m not. I’m not going with you.” He stood up confidently “You derailed me life and you made me feel weak! You pretended you cared about me just so you could control me!”</p><p>He stared at the mask not being able to read any emotion Dream could be feeling. </p><p>Before Tommy could say anything more Dream punched him. Giving him no time to recover as he grabbed fist fulls of Tommy’s shirt and slammed him against the cave wall. He pulled him close and spoke in a fear mongering voice. “You <b>are </b>going to come with me. If you feel weak it’s because you are.” </p><p>Blood dripped from Tommy’s nose as he tried to pull away from Dream. “No! Fucking let me go!” His eyes were watering slightly and he wanted to cry.</p><p>Tommy’s continuous struggling made Dream lose his patience. He pulled out a dagger and he held it up to Tommy’s neck.</p><p>“You are going to come with me or I <b>will</b> slit your throat. Do not fight me on this.”</p><p>Tommy almost cried but he held it back. He didn’t want to be weak, he was done being weak. But before he could retort back they heard a door open and shut upstairs. Dream pushed the dagger closer to Tommy’s neck and shushed him. </p><p>Tommy would have listened. He could’ve continued listening to Dreams orders like he had been, just because he felt obligated to.</p><p>But he realized he was done listening to Dream. “Technoblade!”</p><p>Dream sighed in frustration and sliced through Tommy’s throat, taking a step back.</p><p>Tommy’s hands swung up to hold the wound, blood seeping out from under his hands. He gurgled out sounds of disbelief, unable to speak through the slashed vocal chords.</p><p>He fell to his knees as Techno rushed down the latter.</p><p>Dream pulled out his bow and aimed the bow at Techno.</p><p>“don’t.” he warned. </p><p>Techno held the hilt of his sword but didn’t pull it out yet. He examined the room and saw Tommy laying on the ground, hands still held his throat as he looked up at Techno with a pleading look as tears streamed down his face. </p><p>His attention turned back to Dream when he began speaking.</p><p>“You owe me one right? I’m calling that in. This never happened, Tommy killed himself at Logsteadshire a week ago. He was never here, I was never here. Got it?” </p><p>Techno narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword</p><p>“That’s my brother.”</p><p>Dream scoffed happily “Well... he <em> was. </em>”</p><p>Techno went blind with rage. He charged at Dream immediately being shot with the arrow, it did nothing.</p><p>He was about to swing at Dream but froze when he spoke.</p><p>“What about Philza.” </p><p>It made Technos heart sink.</p><p>“Do as I say or he <b>will </b>be next.” Dream continued</p><p>Techno huffed in anger “Get out.”</p><p>The masked man laughed in victory as he left “See you around Technoblade…”</p><p>As soon as he was gone Techno rushed over to Tommy and nudged . “Tommy? Hey, Tommy.” </p><p>He wasn’t moving </p><p>“Tommy get up, y-you need to get up man…”</p><p>He turned him over on his back and held him letting out a sob but immediately rebuilt his composure with a deep breath. He pulled his brother in and hugged him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kill him.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes tightly</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dream’s blood will spill.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head trying to ignore the voices, he just wanted to share this last moment with his brother peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood for the blood god</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood for the blood god</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Blood for the blood god</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Voices began overlapping each other. Some demanding for Dream’s death, all demanding for blood.</p><p>“Shut up, shut up, shut up…” he kept mumbling to the voices, rocking back and forth still holding Tommy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up…” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>